


Bittersweet

by jalpari



Series: Linzin diaries! [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Peace, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Part of an ongoing series of one shots about linzin's life after the end of LoK.Tenzin and Lin are finally in a good place but soon, a new challenge comes their way. Tenzin, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Pema and the children must face this together, as a family.This is also a sorta-kinda-almost epilogue for the twelve part series - 'Linzin through the seasons'.





	Bittersweet

A/N -

This one shot takes place at the end of my 12-part series after Linzin finally happen! One of the comments in my previous posts suggested I write an epilogue for the series revolving around the reactions of the kids and others. In a way this ended up being a sorta kinda epilogue albeit a 'bittersweet' one!

* * *

"Lin!"

She turned around only to be engulfed in a warm embrace. Kya hugged her tight and didn't let go for several minutes.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here...that you're back."

Lin felt her face heat up.

"I am too, Kya", she confessed returning the loving hug. "Is Katara here too?"

"She...should be here in a few days."

A sudden cloud passed over Kya's face.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

Kya paused but then shook her head.

"No, no it's nothing. Let's focus on getting you settled in. Just like old times!"

Kya stepped into the room towards the boxes and stopped.

" _Exactly_ like old times by the looks of it. You've barely unpacked!"

She began opening them one at a time. Lin stood at the door, and looked at her with a grin. Hurried footsteps echoed in the corridor and Tenzin emerged from the corner.

"There you are!"

He hugged her from behind, pulling her in close, burying his face in her neck, noticing Kya a second too late.

"Kya...uh...I didn't know you…" He muttered taking a step back.

Kya stood up eyes wide open and walked towards them, hands on her hips, a big smirk on her face.

"You didn't mention _this_ when you told me Lin was moving to the island... _temporarily._ "

"Kya please, you're misunderstanding…"

"Oh drop it Tenzin! You never very good at lying."

He heard Lin chuckle and frowned.

"Will you guys help me unpack or what?"

 _Classic Lin._ They knew this maneuver.

* * *

It had only been a week since she had settled in, when they got the news. Katara was unwell. Finally, Kya had told them what had been worrying her. She had promised Katara she would not say a word until Katara said it was okay to.

They prepared to leave for the south pole, unsure of what they would find. Lin hadn't allowed herself to think of what may happen, she wasn't prepared for the worst. They decided to go on Oogi, it was the quickest way.

The entire journey, Lin had sat in silence, distraught and desolate. Tenzin had his arms around her every time Kya took the reins. He held her close, kissing her temple, whispering soothing words. He knew it was harder on Lin. Ever since her visit to the south pole when she lost her bending, Lin had been making up for lost time - writing letters, talking over the radio, making short visits whenever possible. And he had seen the difference it made.

When they reached, Lin had jumped off Oogi even before he had completely landed. She rushed into the house, straight to Katara's room. Katara was asleep. Lin gasped as she saw how much older, smaller, and weaker she looked in her sleep. Her heart ached.

She sat by the bed, gently holding her hand and kissing it.

* * *

"Linny?"

A soft feeble voice woke Lin. She sat up with a sigh, adjusting her eyes to dark. Dusk had crept in while she slept by Katara's bed. She looked at her eagerly.

"Linny...is that you?"

Lin smiled and moved closer to her head, relieved.

"Yes, Katara. I'm right here."

"Good...where's everyone else?"

"I'll go get them", she got up to leave but whispered, "We came as soon as we heard."

Katara smiled.

"We, huh? I'm glad."

Lin rolled her eyes and stepped away. She went to the kitchen where Kya and Tenzin were cooking in silence.

"She's awake", Lin said in a tired voice leaning against the doorway.

Their ears perked up and they rushed towards her. She nodded her head in the direction of Katara's room, gesturing them to carry on.

Just before leaving, Tenzin held her by her shoulders.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine", she waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. "Go, go see her." She pushed him lightly with a weak smile.

* * *

A flurry of muffled sounds woke Lin out of her disturbed slumber. She sat up rubbing her eyes and noticed that Tenzin was nowhere around. Freshening up, she stepped out following the voices while wrapping her robe around her.

As she drew near the living room, she recognized the voices and paused. It was Bumi, Pema, and the kids. She hesitated for a second. It would be the first time she was going to see Pema since she left for Ba Sing Se. Pema knew Lin had moved to the temple _temporarily_ , but she didn't know if Tenzin had told her about _them._

Breathing in, she took a step forward and entered the room.

"Lin!" Bumi pounced on her and squeezed her with a tight hug.

She had to push him off, as she struggled to breathe.

"Bumi...are you trying to kill me!?"

She let out a small smile tapping his shoulder.

"Aunt Lin!"

Jinora stepped forward with a gleam in her eyes. Lin could see the hesitation on her face. She understood her hesitation given Pema's presence. To spare her the discomfort, Lin held back a hug, and instead placed her hand on Jinora's cheek.

"Hey there, kid."

She walked over to where the rest were seated and decided to sit beside Kya.

"Hello, Pema", she nodded towards the woman as she handled Rohan.

"Lin...nice to see you." Pema gave her a warm smile. Lin thought she saw a wariness in her eyes or maybe it was nothing. She pushed the worries out of her mind. That was not important.

"Kya, how's Katara doing? Any improvements?"

"No, Lin", she sighed. "But she isn't worse. So that's something."

"What can I do to help?"

Lin froze as both she and Pema uttered the same words simultaneously. There was silence in the room, no one knew what to say or do.

"Yeah Aunty Kya, what can _we_ do to help?"

Lin looked at Jinora gratefully. _Oh, how she had grown to love this girl._

* * *

"There you are!"

Tenzin walked over to Lin, who had sought refuge on the other side of the island standing at the cliff looking out at the vast blue around them.

"Yeah, I just need to get away for awhile."

Tenzin nodded in understanding, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's getting cold. Why don't you come inside?"

"Is Katara up?"

'Kya is still in there, the healing session isn't done yet."

Lin leaned back into his chest.

"How are you holding up?"

Lin turned and hid her face in his chest, breathing out heavily.

"I...I don't know...I wish there was something I can…", she began sobbing unable to control her emotions any more.

Tenzin tightened his embrace, pulling her in closer, resting his chin on her head. They swayed gently in the wind, staying in the invisible bubble that surrounded them, protecting them from the troubles for just a brief moment.

"Alright", Lin pulled away. "Let's go in."

As she turned to leave, Tenzin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He brought her closer by her waist and sealed his lips over hers.

"I love you."

Lin smiled as she turned dragging him along by his arm.

"I love you too, airhead."

* * *

Lin stepped into the kitchen, to fetch some tea for herself and Katara. She realized a minute too late that there was someone else there.

"Oh, hey Pema."

"Oh...hi Lin. Do you need something?"

Lin stepped towards the counter, looking away.

"Uh...no. Just grabbing some tea."

Silence followed as Pema continued washing the dishes. Lin kept some water to boil and leaned against the counter, waiting.

"Um...Lin?"

Pema's voice was unsure and almost meek. Lin began feeling a dread spread across her.

"Yeah?"

"How've...how've you been?"

She felt Pema inhale and she shut the tap and turned to face her.

"I heard about your apartment."

"Oh...yeah, it's...I've been staying at the island." She blurted out.

Lin shuffled uncomfortably but managed a smile.

"Yes, I heard. That's good."

Pema looked up at Lin. There was something different about her, she had noticed the moment she stepped into the living room. In fact, she had seen the changes in Lin over the last few years. Initially, she had had her suspicions and couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between Tenzin and Lin. But over the course of time, it was obvious that her doubts were unfounded. Somewhere in her heart, though, she knew that even though they had just reconnected as friends, there was love in there that had never left.

When she had learnt of Lin's move to the temple, she had felt a tug on her heart. Much to her surprise, Jinora had understood. No words were said but it was like Jinora knew. She would give her updates from the city, carefully worded and kind enough to ease their impact. She would gently slip in tidbits of her growing interactions with Lin. In a way, Pema had come to rely on Jinora's understanding and support. As she watched Lin today, she realized that the whole time, Jinora had been preparing Pema for this day. The day she realized Lin was back in Tenzin's life.

"Pema", Lin interrupted her thoughts. "I'm...I wanted to tell you…"

"I know, Lin. I...it's alright, I'm fine."

This time, her smile seemed genuine and free of pain. Lin relaxed her shoulders and smiled back.

"Thank you. For understanding."

The whistle of the boiling kettle made them both jump. They giggled at themselves as Lin prepared the tray and Pema returned to the dishes.

* * *

"Linny...how have you been?"

"I'm fine Katara", Lin paused and then glanced down at the woman. "Why do you ask?"

"You look different. Happier. Lighter."

Lin blushed. "I am."

"So it's true then." Katara smirked.

Lin felt flustered but Katara only laughed and touched her hand.

"I know Linny. And I am _so_ happy!"

Katara rubbed her thumb gently over the back of Lin's hand.

"I can finally be at peace. I feel content. Seeing _all_ my children in balance and living in harmony."

Something in her voice stilled Lin's growing smile.

"Katara…"

"I'm not done, Lin. There is something I should have said a long time back, when you and Tenzin went your separate ways. I...I wanted to apologize..."

"Katara! There is no need...Tenzin and I grew apart…"

"I don't mean that my dear. I wanted to apologize for how isolated you became after that. With Toph gone, and your best friend gone, I should have been there for you. More than I was, at least. You've always been so strong, Linny. I guess I took that for granted."

Tears filled Lin's eyes as she leaned forward to hug Katara.

"There is no need to apologize for that. I know how much you love me. You've been more of a mother to me than…"

Lin choked on her words just as she heard the door open. It was Tenzin.

"Lin…"

He paused as he saw the woman he loved sobbing helplessly like a little girl as she hugged the feeble old woman on the bed. He walked up and sat by her side, gently kissing her forehead and straightening her up. Lin fell against his chest struggling to hold her sobs back.

"Mother...what did you say to upset my Lin!" Tenzin said in a mock stern voice.

Katara let out a gentle laugh and smacked his arm. Tenzin held his mother's hand and looked at her intently. Slowly, he heard her whisper something like a prayer.

"At least _now_ she has someone to make her feel better, my son."

* * *

They stood hand in hand. Tenzin held on to Lin's hand tightly. Jinora, on his other side, entwined her arm with his and leaned against him. Pema stood next to her, cradling baby Rohan with one hand, and the other one resting on Jinora's back. Iki and Meelo stood beside their mother, clutching her robes. Kya held Bumi's hand as she wrapped her other arm around Lin. There they stood, in one long chain, their hearts bound together forever by the mysterious forces of the cosmos.

They were a wall of resilience and strength in the face of ever changing circumstances. They were a wave of water that would come crashing down on anyone that threatened them. They were a family, forged by love and pain. They stood there, in silence, together in their heartbreak, and watched the sun lower itself in sorrow, shining a blanket of red, orange, and yellow over the woman that lay before them, as if bidding her farewell.

Katara's words had echoed in Lin's mind the entire night.

" _At least now she has someone to make her feel better, my son."_

She had woken up as a sudden panic tugged at her heart.

"Tenzin…", she whispered. "Wake up. I think something is wrong."

"What…" A sleepy Tenzin mumbled.

"I don't know why, but I feel weird. Like something bad is happening."

They hurried to Katara's room, to find the door open. They stepped in cautiously only to find Kya, seated by her mother, hiding her face in both her hands. Her shoulders shook gently, and they both knew. It was over.

Her final wishes had come true. All her children had found balance and were living in harmony.

Katara had passed, peacefully in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the continued support and I hope more and more of you reach out with suggestions, feedback, comments, and words of encouragement!


End file.
